Just When You Thought Your Life Was Normal
by darklight4ever
Summary: long story short, normal girl has sword, sword is dangerous, Hiei is sent to get it from her before she finds out that she is not so normal and destroys the worlds. YES people, this time its the right summary.
1. The Ieko Corico

**Just when you thought your life was normal**

**Chapter 1: The Ieko Corico**

**"Mom! Where's the freakin' whip cream!" screamed a 16 year old girl, Slate. She was currently making a triple scoop vanilla sundae with hot fudge and whip cream, if she ever found the whip cream.**

**"Did you check in the fridge?" asked her mom, Kari.**

**"No mom, I checked in the oven," said Slate sarcastically.**

**"Hey genius, did you look in front of you?" asked her 10 year old brother, Seth, who was skateboarding past her.**

**"Oh come on Seth, don't you think it would be blindingly obvious if it was----hey look, it was right in front of me!" said Slate causing Seth to anime fall and also fall off his skateboard.**

**_Flashback……………._**

**"What do you want with me you ignorant excuse for a prince," said Hiei when he got inside Koenma's office.**

**"Because of the severity of this mission, I'll excuse that last comment," said Koenma.**

**"Why aren't the fox and dumb and dumber here?" asked Hiei**

**"Because of your speed and stealthy abilities, you are the only one suitable for this mission," said Koenma.**

**"Hn."**

**Koenma picked up a remote and pointed it toward the giant TV screen in the front of his office. In a matter of seconds, an image of a sword appeared on it.**

**"Hiei, do you know what sword this is?" asked Koenma.**

**"Ieko Corico: The sword of the three worlds. It's been lost for centuries," said Hiei.**

**"Or so we thought," said Koenma.**

**"What!" growled Hiei angrily. Only he deserved to wield the Ieko Corico.**

**Who ever got their hands on it could have the whole world at their mercy within a few hours.**

**"And to and onto that," said Koenma," a hanyou dragon demon has it in the human world. The hanyou's name is Mizu and it lives in America. The hanyou is completely unaware of the swords potential and their own heritage as a demon. Complete this mission as soon as you can, the hanyou will start transforming in 2 days, on their 17th birthday. As soon as they are fully transformed, the hanyou will know the full potential of the sword and most likely be corrupted," informed Koenma.**

**"More than enough time," said Hiei jumping through the portal Koenma had just created.**

**As the portal closed, Koenma whispered," Be careful Hiei, it may not be as easy as you think."**


	2. You Can't Be Here!

**Just when you thought your life was normal**

**Chapter 2: You can't be here!**

**K PEOPLES, FOR CHAPPIE 2 HERE I'M SHOUTIN OUT A SPECIAL THANKS TO SUKI SAKI 14 FOR HELPIN ME OUT WHEN I WUZ CONFUZLED. THANKIES**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YU YU HAKUSHO. BUT IF I DID, I WOULDN'T HAVE ENDED THE SENSUI ARC ON TV WHERE IT DID. THE OLNY THING I OWN IS THIS STORY, SHALE, AND HER ATTACKS. ON WITH THE STORY! ( THIS WUZ FOR THE LAST CHAPPIE TOO )**

"**Ok, now the hot fudge goes………………….." said Slate trying to find out where the hot fudge went in the fridge.**

_**Whooshhhhhhhh**_

**"Huh? What was that?" said Slate spinning around.**

_**3………2…………1………..**_

**"SETH!" screamed Slate.**

**"You rang?" said Seth sliding into the kitchen.**

**"WHAT did you do with my sundae?"**

**"Even though I probably would have stolen your sundae sooner or later, I didn't do this."**

**"Oh come on Seth, it's not like mom took it," said Slate.**

_**In a tree across the yard from the window Slate was standing in front of………………**_

**"You're joking. The hanyou who wields the Ieko Corico, is a baka onna," said Hiei wiping the vanilla ice cream away from his mouth (hehehehe, the evilness, MUAHAHAHAHAHA-cough-cough-cough-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)**

**_Back in the house…………………………_**

"**Whatever, I'm going to clean my sword," said Slate flicking her brother in the head.**

**"Why are you so obsessed with that thing?" asked Seth.**

**"Every good sword needs care," said Slate continuing walking toward her room.**

**"Well it's not like you or anybody else is gonna actually use it," said Seth starting to walk back to his room.**

**After about an hour of carefully cleaning her sword, Slate put it in its glass case and went to bed.**

**As soon as Hiei was sure that she was asleep, he ran over to her window, opened it as quietly as possible and entered her room. It wasn't at all like he expected, the walls were painted black and a shale color. Plenty of gothic things crowded the room and bumper stickers were all over the walls. As Hiei walked toward the glass case that the Ieko Corico was in, he tripped over a binder.**

**"What in 7 Makai's is that?" whispered Hiei.**

**As he went through it, he was astonished. Everyone that he knew in Japan, Shale had pictures of them. He closed the binder and started opening the glass case. Although as soon as he got it out, Shale started waking up.**

**As Shale sat up and lazily opened her eyes she screamed," You! Y-You can't be here!"**

**"Guess again," said Hiei as he jumped for the open window.**


End file.
